Boo!
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: Modern AU. In which Allen tries to get a scare out of Kanda, and fails. Sort of. Yullen Oneshot. Rated T for Kanda's mouth.


**Hiya! Tis Lena, and happy Halloween! I am literally publishing this at midnight when the day is turning to the thirtieth. Because I can~ Nyeh! (-3-)~* Normally I'm just a reader, but I wanted to try writing for a change. This is sorta Halloween-ish, not really, the title is, but I wanted to do something and Halloween was a-coming, and voilà! Dunno how this'll end up. Anyways, here ya go!**

 **I do not own D. Gray-man! If I did Kanda and Allen would already have 3 kids. It belongs 100% to Katsura Hoshino!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Boo!

It was a quiet peaceful October morning, birds chirping outside, and the sun rising in the background. Yes, it was a peaceful morning. That is, until a certain grumpy Japanese man chucked his alarm clock out the window at the birds, causing them to scatter.

Said man, Yuu Kanda, was once again woken up by his dreaded alarm clock, and now he had to get out of his bed and face another day full of the idiots at the police department. He'd much rather spend all day in bed with his lover. Speaking of which, he noticed that his lover wasn't in bed beside him, but he shrugged it off, assuming that the albino was already up making breakfast, like usual.

Grudgingly, Kanda sat up and turned so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. As he yawned, he heard some shuffles from under the bed. _'The hell?'_ he thought. He stood up and bent over to take a look under the bed. There, he came face to face with a certain albino's wide grinning face.

"Boo!"

…

"The fuck, Beansprout? What the hell are you doing?"

"E-eh? No fair! You were supposed to get scared!" A pause. "A-and my name's Allen you idiot!" Allen was giving a pout. Kanda snorted.

"And why, may I ask, were you trying to scare me?" smirked Kanda, as he helped his lover out from under the bed.

"Because it's Halloween!"

"Hah?"

"…" Allen stared at Kanda for a few seconds. "Kanda did you seriously forget about Halloween?" He didn't get an answer. "Geez you're so slow sometimes. But today I'm gonna scare you."

"Pssh. As if. I don't get scared, much less from a beansprout like you."

"Hey! I'm not that bloody short! And I could totally scare you, and I will. By the end of Halloween." he declared.

"Good luck with that. How about you just put on those cat ears for me and beg, and I might give you a treat. You were pretty compliant last time." As he said this he had a small glint in his eyes as he leaned in toward Allen. Allen's face immediately flushed.

"W-what? Hey, th-that was _one_ time! I'm not gonna– Urgh! I pledge my abstinence! There! See how long you'll last." Kanda was already chuckling as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Right. And we both saw how well that went for you last time."

Allen stood there gaping at the door, face still scarlet red, only it was not just from embarrassment now. He threw back his head and 'arghed' in frustration, and soon after followed him out the room.

* * *

Breakfast was already made and set on the table, courtesy of Allen, and the couple sat in their seats. This morning Allen decided to treat Kanda with his favorite dish soba, made in a hot broth. "To ward off the cold." Allen said. It was getting chilly outside and while Allen was fine with the cold, Kanda was not. Very much so. So Allen wanted to try and keep him a little bit less irritable.

"Che. I can handle the cold." Kanda grunted as a reply.

"Yes, but you can get pretty _damned_ irritable so I like to think I'm doing everyone else a favor by trying to avoid that." Allen beamed.

They finished their breakfast and Allen went to wash the dishes while Kanda went to change for work. He came down adorned in his police uniform and grabbed Mugen and headed for the door. As he opened the door he called over his shoulder "Beansprout, I'm off!" He turned back around and was walking through the door when a body swung down and nearly knocked their heads together.

"Haah!"

Kanda sighed. "Beansprout get down from there. You'll fall and bust your head open and then I'll have to drag your ass to the hospital."

Allen's upside down face fell into a pouted frown. "Aw come on! How were you not scared?! This shouldn't be legal!" He did a flip as he landed on his feet. He was holding a paper bag. "Anyways I packed you lunch." he said, handing Kanda the bag.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that before thinking of getting a scare out of me." Kanda pointed out, taking his lunch, "I commend you for your efforts though." With that he gave Allen a quick peck on the lips and headed off.

"Tell Lavi and Lenalee I said hi!" Allen called from behind him.

As he watched his lover drive off Allen sighed. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_ Allen walked over to the grand piano in the living room and sat at it. A sly smile crept onto his face. _'I hope Kanda likes the surprise I left in his lunch.'_ He laughed out loud and went to his composing.

* * *

Kanda walked out of the parking lot and into the police department, where he was met with a certain eccentric redhead. "YUU!" Said redhead was soon met with mugen to the throat.

"Don't. Fucking. Call me that. Damned rabbit." Kanda growled.

"Ahaha… Good morning to you too, Y–Kanda." The redhead chuckled nervously. Suddenly a clipboard hit Kanda over the head with a sharp _crack!_

"Kanda, stop threatening Lavi. Lavi, don't aggravate Kanda." scolded an Asian woman with long pigtails. Lavi jumped at Lenalee.

"Lenalee, you saved me! My hero!" He was promptly met with a kick to the face.

"Good morning Kanda, how are you today?" Lenalee smiled at Kanda.

"Che. The beansprout says hi to you two."

Lavi had already recovered from his bruised face, but really did not know when to stop irking people. "Aww~ That adorable beansprout of yours! He's so cute! Tell him he's always welcome at my place, and then I could cuddle him and–Grk!" The redhead was on the floor groaning and hugging his abdomen, where Kanda had just punched. Lenalee brought her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Really Lavi, you should have seen that coming…"

"Stupid rabbit. I don't care who the hell you choose to flirt with, but stayed away from my beansprout!" Kanda barked.

"Haha… I was just kidding…" Lavi breathed airily, still on the floor.

"Any ways, Kanda, my brother needs you to see him for a report on your case." At that Kanda stalked down the hallway to report to the sister complex that was the head of the police department. He heard Lenalee call out to him from behind, "Tell Allen I said hello back for me!"

* * *

At lunch time, Kanda went to his usual spot in the lounge and took out the contents of the paper bag. There was a thermos and a smaller container with some salad. He started eating the salad first. When he was finishing the salad his older brother and sister-in-law, Noise and Miranda Marie, came over.

"H-hello Kanda. How has your day been?" The nervous German greeted.

"Hn."

"How's Allen doing?" continued Marie.

"He's fine."

"That's good to hear."

Kanda grunted. He now moved onto his thermos. He opened the container, and there was spaghetti, but what was more noticeable was the apparent mangled hand in it. Kanda frowned, and picked up the sauce-covered appendage out from his meal between two fingers. Miranda screamed when she saw it, and poor Marie, who couldn't see the limb, was trying to find what was going on, while trying to calm down his wife.

Kanda ignored the screams in the background and brought the hand closer to his face to inspect. He saw the skin was made of some sort of rubber with small stiches along it. The protruding bones were made of plastic. "Miranda, calm down, it's fake." he stated. He was impressed. Allen's handiwork had made it look quite realistic, but it wasn't enough to fool his eyes.

By now his blind brother had managed to calm down his frantic wife, and now understood the cause of her fright. He turned to Kanda. "Kanda, why is there a hand in your lunch?"

"Heh. Beansprout's trying to get a scare out of me today since it's Halloween."

"Ah."

Kanda smirked. He figured he should make a call to break the news of his another failed attempt. He pulled out his phone and pressed the contact "Beansprout".

* * *

Allen's piano practice was interrupted when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? ... Oh hey Road! … Yeah I'm good, you? … That's good. Hm? … Tonight? No plans that I know of. … Oh? … Of course I wouldn't mind! … Yeah sure I'll be there tonight. Eight sound okay? ... No problem. See you then, bye!"

Allen hung up and stood from the piano. He went to his closet and took out a makeup set, made up of a wide array of face paints and colors, and he took out a duffle bag as well, where in it was an old costume he hadn't worn in a while. As he was setting up his stuff, his phone rang once more. This time he saw it was from Kanda, and a mischievous grin grew on his face, and he picked up the phone.

"Ye-es?" he drew out.

" _Your coloring needs some work."_

…

"Eh?"

…

" _There's too much yellow on the bone fragments, and the fingernails are a bit sloppy. The finger proportions need some work too–"_

"Wait a minute. What?" Allen interrupted. "Are you serious?"

" _I don't know what you mean."_ Allen could almost hear the snicker he was holding in.

"Don't tell you seriously didn't get scared from that. Like not even surprised?"

" _Didn't even bat an eye."_

"Bloody hell! And I worked so hard on that too! A-and, you, you're even critiquing it as if it were some other one of Tiedoll's students' painting! I–Argh! Bugger!" Allen was slipping into his British accent which showed that he was getting really vexed at his consistent failed attempts. This time Kanda didn't even bother to hide his laugh this time, which got him all the more riled up, but he forced himself to calm down. While unsuccessfully trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, he said "Any ways _Kanda_ , I've got to go somewhere tonight so _you'll_ be handing out treats to trick-or-treaters."

" _Hah? Hello no! I'm not dealing with those damned brats–"_

"Good bye Kanda." Allen hung up. He sighed and groaned in defeat. "Why can't I win with this guy!" he cried. He sighed again as he resumed setting up.

With his bags packed, he set them by the door, and contemplated what to do next. He eyed the bowl of treats he put out earlier, and figured it would probably be wise to get Road some candy. Like a lot of candy. "Looks like I've got a bit of shopping to do." he said to himself, and he went out.

* * *

A few hours and 20 pounds of sweets later, Allen returned home with arms full of candy-filled bags. He set the bags by his equipment and checked the time. It was five to four. He reckoned it would be a good idea to wash his clown costume before leaving so he did so.

While the costume was washing, he finished his piano composition and faxed it to his uncle and employer, Neah. He checked the time again, only a bit over an hour had passed. Perhaps he should start making dinner, when his phone beeped. It was a text from Kanda.

 _Kanda: Something came up with the case. I'll probably be home late, maybe 2 hours?_

' _Ah, so I guess we won't be eating together tonight.'_ thought Allen, a bit disappointed, but he completely understood. He texted back.

 _Allen: Ok then. I'll already be out by then so I'll leave your food in the fridge. Heat it up when you get back._

Allen pressed send, and jumped when he heard the _ding_ of the washing machine. He went over to it and got the costume out, looked it over, and saw that gone was its previous old feeling air, caused by years of non-use. Satisfied, Allen put in the dryer.

It was past five-thirty now, so Allen started making dinner.

One large meal and one much smaller meal wrapped up later, Allen tied his hair back and started to do his makeup. Since it was Halloween he used some darker colors on his now completely white face. Looking in the mirror, he saw what he would dub as a 'dark clown'. Happy with what he saw, he put on his costume and headed out, almost forgetting the many bags of candy he had for Road. "Haha… Wouldn't want to forget these…" he sweat dropped, recalling the last time he didn't bring candy for Road when he met up with her. He shuddered. Now, _with_ the bags of candy, he headed off, to the Kamelot mansion as the main entertainer for their annual Halloween party.

* * *

Kanda came home, tired and irritated. There had been a breakthrough with the case, and now there were several people back at work filing information on the new suspect. As he walked through the doorway, he saw the bowl of sweets and remembered that he was supposed to hand them out. He looked back out, and way far out down the streets, he could see some trick-or-treaters already coming out.

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath. He took a piece of paper and quickly wrote a messy ' _just take whatever.'_ on it and shoved the note and bowl onto a small table outside of the door. Kanda let out a small sigh of relief. _'There. Now I won't have to deal with all those little brats.'_ He thought.

He changed out of his uniform and took a quick shower. He went into the kitchen in some sweats while his still-wet hair dried. He opened the fridge to see what was for dinner and found some fish steak and some miso soup. He ate in silence and cleaned up once the bowl was finished. He sat in an armchair in the living room with a book, planning to wait for his husband to come home.

As he read, he could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kanda woke to the dark from a sharp shuffling sound. He checked his phone. It was nearly midnight. Kanda heard some quiet muttering from down the hall. "Those bloody twins… Making it smear like this…" Not bothering to turn on some lights, he made his way down the hall with only his phone's screen light to guide him.

He made his over to the noise. He saw a faint silhouette among the darkness. He assumed it was Allen. He went up to the figure and brought the phone up to see his face. "Oi, beanspr–" The phone light revealed a deathly pale face with black and red dripping from it, staining already bedraggled clothing.

"–Shit!" Kanda jumped back and grabbed mugen from out of nowhere and tackled the figure down.

"Ah? –Aah! The hell, Kanda! What are you doing!" a familiar voice hollered out. As the two fell the shadowed figure had managed to hit the light switch. Kanda was straddling the man stared at the makeup-smeared but still recognizable face of his lover, with mugen still at his throat. He had a small scowl present on his face.

"Beansprout?" He was still baffled at what was going on.

"It's _Allen_ , you arse. Now get off!"

Kanda complied and helped him up. He was not slow to inquire "What the hell is up with your getup? You had me think you were some sort of crazed madman."

" _Well,_ thank you very much for that compliment. And if you must know, Road called me over to be their party's entertainer." Allen started to rant, "And my makeup was much better than this, except those _twins_ just had to dump punch on me. Now it's all messy and ruined!"

…

Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

…

"Whatever. Just, go wash that shit off your face, you're fucking ugly." Kanda bit out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

As Allen walked to the bathroom entrance, he turned back around before entering to say, "Glad to know something _can_ scare you. Can't wait to tell Lavi tomorrow." and quickly shut and locked the door before Kanda could do anything. Kanda could hear his giggles from outside, and when he realized what just happened, the door was already closed. His cheeks had the slightest tinge of pink and he cursed out in embarrassment.

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Yeah... really didn't know how to end it. Oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to critique anything craptastical. I'm all about good writing for readers.**

 **I have tons of plot bunnies that I never bother going into, but if you guys like this then I might try to write some more.**

 **May y'all children get tons of candy later on today~.**

 **Please review, and Au revoir~**


End file.
